sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Reel FX Creative Studios
}} Reel FX Creative Studios (also known as Reel FX Animation Studios for theatrical animated feature films or simply Reel FX) is an American computer animation studio based in Dallas, Texas, Hollywood, California and Montreal. The studio develops and produces award-winning animated films, short form and theme park content. Its first original animated feature film, Free Birds, was released in 2013 and grossed over $110 million worldwide. Its next film, The Book of Life was released in 2014 to widely positive reviews and received several nominations, including Best Animated Feature Nominations from the Golden Globe's, Critics’ Choice Awards, Producers Guild Awards and Annie Awards. Rumble will be the 3rd original film from Reel FX, in conjunction with Paramount Animation, and is slated to be released on July 31, 2020. The studio also does animation for other studios, including ''UglyDolls'' for STX Entertainment and the upcoming movie Scoob for Warner Animation Group. History In March 2007, Reel FX acquired Radium, a California-based digital studio that was founded in 1996 by Jonathan Keeton and Simon Mowbray. As part of the acquisition, the studio re-branded itself in 2010 to Radium/Reel FX, and in February 2012 to Reel FX. Since 2007, Reel FX has been presenting the Texas Avery Animation Award, created by the studio to "celebrate career achievement in animation". The award, which is named after the Texas-born animator and cartoonist Tex Avery, is awarded each year at Dallas International Film Festival in a form of a bronze casting of Avery's Wolf character. On December 2010, it was announced that Reel FX produced an untitled 3D film with producer Andrew Adamson and Cirque du Soleil. In January 2012, it was announced by Paramount Pictures that it had acquired worldwide rights to the film, now titled Worlds Away directed by Adamson and executive-produced by James Cameron. In October 2012, The Hollywood Reporter revealed Reel FX's connection to the 2012 feature film, Rise of the Guardians. (The film is based on Reel FX's short film, The Man in the Moon, directed by William Joyce and Brandon Oldenburg at Reel FX Creative Studios. It is also based on Joyce's book series, The Guardians of Childhood. ) '' in 2013, all Reel FX's in-house feature films are released under its Reel FX Animation Studios banner. ]] From 2009 to 2013, Reel FX completed its first original animated feature film Free Birds. Originally titled Turkeys and scheduled for the release of 2014, but it was pulled back to November 1, 2013. Jimmy Hayward directed the film, which tells a story about two turkeys who travel back in time to prevent their species from being the traditional Thanksgiving meal. In February 2012, the studio announced a new CG-animated film, The Book of Life, directed by Jorge R. Gutierrez and produced by Guillermo del Toro. It is described as a "Romeo and Juliet-style love story set against a Mexican Day of the Dead backdrop." In December 2012, it was reported that the studio has partnered with 20th Century Fox Animation to produce the film, and scheduled for October 3, 2014, but it was pushed back to October 17. Rumble is their next original film, slated with Paramount for a July 31, 2020 release, directed by Bradley Raymond. Filmography Original productions Released films Upcoming films Short films *''The Adventures of Chuy'' (2015) Contract work Feature films Upcoming films Direct-to-video films * G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) * G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) * Action Man: X Missions – The Movie (2005) * Boz: Colors and Shapes (2006) * Boz: Adventures in Imagination (2006) * The Very First Noel (2006) * Thank You God for B-O-Zs and 1-2-3s! (2007) * Start Singing with Boz (2008) * Open Season 2 (2009; with Sony Pictures Animation) * Tales of the Black Freighter (2009) * Open Season 3 (2011; with Sony Pictures Animation) Specials * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002; with Big Idea Productions) * Halloweentown High (2004) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011; with 20th Century Fox Animation and Blue Sky Studios) Short films * Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty (2005; co-animated with Blue Sky Studios) * The Man in the Moon (2005) * Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) * Looney Tunes: (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation) ** Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner shorts: *** Rabid Rider (2010) *** Fur of Flying (2010) *** Coyote Falls (2010) ** I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (2011) ** Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) ** Flash in the Pain (2014) * Best Fiends: ** Best Fiends: Boot Camp (2017)Boot Camp - A Best Fiends Animation ** Best Fiends: Visit Minutia (2017)Visit Minutia - A Best Fiends Animation ** Best Fiends: Fort of Hard Knocks (2018)Fort of Hard Knocks - A Best Fiends Animation Theme park attractions * The Simpsons Ride (2008; co-animated with Blur Studio) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2012) Virtual worlds * Webosaurs * Baby Bottle Pop Collaborations * Mass Animation - Live Music References }} External links * * Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Dallas Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:Companies established in 1996 Category:American animation studios Category:Visual effects companies